


Not Involved

by Johnlockedinwarstan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, Multi, Other, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedinwarstan/pseuds/Johnlockedinwarstan
Summary: Prose meets poetry meets Sherlock's POV in The Sign of Three





	Not Involved

**Author's Note:**

> I did something. I'm not sure what though.

The two people  
I love,  
Mary Morstan  
And you  
...  
He asked for  
A picture  
Of the newlyweds  
Then excluded one  
…  
We have  
A lifetime  
To prove  
We won't let you down  
…  
But I'm not  
Involved  
He asked  
I couldn't say no  
…  
I vow  
To protect you  
All three  
My family  
...  
I love  
them both, but  
They love  
Each other


End file.
